Traditions
by Normryl
Summary: DCI Jack Meadows sees in the new year. Characters: Mickey Webb and Jack Meadows.


Traditions

**Title: Traditions  
Author:Therm  
Copyright: 2006  
Summary: Jack Meadows prepares to see in the New Year.  
Warnings: Sappy.  
A/N: My first ever New Years story. Thanks to NorthernStar for talking me into writing this and for all the great Mickey chats that keep us going. Cheers.**

****

Jack smiled as he made his way through the crowded CID room and into his office.

The room was filled with people having a great time, smiling and relaxing and here he was retreating to his office for some quiet time. Once the door was closed behind him, he let the veil slip and the smile disappeared from his face.  
He'd be glad to see in a new year, in fact, he nearly always felt like that. Especially in recent years.

He moved to his desk and sat down, but no sooner was he seated than the office door was opened and Mickey Webb walked in.

It seemed surreal in many ways to see the young man back at the station after all these years. Although Jack had hoped it, he never thought Mickey would be able to fully put the Delaney experience behind him, especially when he started working for the NCS, he just seemed so different when Jack had worked with him for those few days.

But now he was here and just the way remembered. Actually, it wasn't true. He'd changed a hell of a lot, not always for the better. But for the most part, he seemed to be coping okay and he even seemed to make the people he worked with lighten up a little. Like Zain and Simm.

"Mickey." Jack said. It was a greeting and a question with just one word. He didn't need more when it came to Mickey.

Mickey closed the door before he said anything. "Just wondering what you've got planned later on tonight, Guv?"

"Not asking me out are you?" Jack said wryly.

"Please Guv, you're not my type." Mickey answered joking. "Nah, I was just gonna say that if you ain't gonna any plans why don't you pop round to mine."

Jack thought about it for a moment, mulling over whether it was a good idea. He'd told himself not to get too involved with Mickey, try and back off and let him establish himself, rather than looking to be the DCI's favourite. "No. Thanks Mickey, but I've already got something lined up." Jack said.

"Oh right. That's good then." Mickey said. He'd been keen to see the DCI, but wouldn't push him.

"Anyway, aren't you going out with that lot out there?" He queried, well aware that CID had a serious drinking session planned.

"I like to keep my options open." Mickey said. He smiled. "Anyway, er, 'ave a good night."

"Yeah you too."

**

Jack looked at the time. 10.30 pm.

Not long until the New Year arrived and he'd choose to sit in alone. Even though he'd been invited out with everyone else and said he'd 'probably make it' to the pub when all along he'd had no intention of doing so. He was a fool really.  
Standing up, he grabbed his car keys and his jacket and made his way out.  
There was still time to get to the pub before New Years day.

**

Jack scanned the familiar faces in the pub, trying to find the one he was looking for.  
Damn, he couldn't see Mickey anywhere.  
Spotting Zain at the bar, Jack made his way over to the young DC.

"Guv, didn't think you'd make it. Can I get you one?" Zain said as he waited for service.

"No, it's alright. Is Mickey here? Have you seen him?"

Zain shook his head. "He had no intentions of coming tonight. Said he had family to visit."

Zain saw enlightenment dawn on Jacks face. "Thanks Zain." He turned and walked back out.

**

Mickey placed the bottle on the grave, leaning it against the headstone.

His mum had always got a cheap bottle of champagne or wine for New Years and it hadn't been any different since she'd died. He always went and got a symbolic bottle of something to bring here. This year, Lambrini.  
He looked at his watch. Five minutes until the New Year was here.

Another year he'd survived.  
That's all it felt like he was doing recently, surviving not living.

He felt as if he were on the right tracks now. It was almost like he'd been watching someone else take control of his life and finally he'd taken the control back again. And it felt good.

"I thought you had plans." Said a voice behind him. Familiar and warm, Mickey knew who it belonged to without even turning.

"I could say the same to you." he replied, turning a little.

Jack looked at the set up. Mickey had lit two candles at the grave and there was a bottle of drink against the headstone. "Look, I'll leave you to it...."

"Don't be daft. You came to mum's funeral. I want you to stay." Mickey said. "If it's not too weird for you anyway."

"If you're sure." Jack said, feeling a little uncomfortable for a moment. "So why are you here?" He crouched down besides the younger man. The headstone was now a permanent one. The graveside kept immaculate. he absently wondered how often Mickey came here when he was lonely.

"I've come every New Year since mum died. She always loved to celebrate it. The first year she died, I tried to go out with me mates, but didn't really feel like celebrating. So I figured I might as well go somewhere that felt.... right. Jus' happens to be here. So come on then, what about you?"

"Well, same as you I guess. You should be with your family at a time like this."

"Well you ain't gonna make it anywhere, you've only got a couple of minutes before the New Year." Mickey said, looking at his watch again.

Jack smiled and came and sat next to Mickey. "There's more to family than blood, Mickey." He went to say more, but stopped himself.

Mickey looked at Jack. There was surprise in his eyes before he looked away. Jack saw the smile appear, even if he could tell Mickey felt a little embarrassed by his DCI's words.

"I'm glad you're here, Guv." Mickey said, looking back at the man. Sincerity laced every word.

"So am I." Jack responded.

There was silence between the two men, until Mickey's watch beeped once, letting them know another hour had passed. Almost immediately fireworks started going off around them, illuminating the sky.

"Happy New Year." Jack said.

"Happy New Year, Guv."

Mickey picked up the bottle and opened it. He poured a fair amount onto the ground. "Happy New Year, Mum." He said. He took a drink from the bottle himself and then handed it to Jack. "Tradition." Mickey explained.

Jack took the bottle and took a mouthful. "Urgh, that's horrible." he said.

"That's tradition too." Mickey replied. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Jack smiled, handing the bottle back to Mickey.  
He hoped he did.

End.


End file.
